conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
India
) Bundesrepublik Deutschland ( )|image_flag = Germany Flag 2.png|national_anthem = Das Lied der Deutschen1 Song of the Germans|image_map =Germany 6.png |map_caption =Germany Map |image_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = |largest_city = capital|official_languages = ,|regional_languages = |image_symbol = Germany Coat of Arms.png|text_symbol = |demonym = German|government_type = |leader_title1 = President|leader_name1 = Detlef Probst|leader_title2 = Prime Minister|leader_title3 = President of the Bundestag|leader_name2 = Benjamin Pfaff|leader_title4 = Chairman|leader_name3 = Kathrin Nagel|leader_title5 = Supreme Judge|leader_name4 = Lara Baumgartner|leader_name5 = Jürgen Nadel|legislature = Legislature|upper_house = |lower_house = |established_event1 = |established_event2 = |established_date1 = 2 February 962|established_event3 = |established_date2 = 8 June 1815|established_event4 = Reunification|established_date3 = 18 January 1871|established_date4 = 3 October 1990|area_km2 = 357,168|area_label = Total|area_sq_mi = 137,847|Gini = 29.0|Gini_year = 2011|Gini_rank = |HDI = 0.911|HDI_year = 2013|HDI_rank = 6th|currency = Euro|currency_code = EUR|drives_on = right|cctld = .de|calling_code = +49|population_estimate = 80,716,000|population_census = 80,219,965|population_estimate_year = 2014|population_estimate_rank = 16th|population_census_year = 2011|population_census_rank = 16th|population_density_km2 = 226|population_density_rank = 58th|population_density_sq_mi = 583|GDP_PPP = $3.621 trillion|GDP_PPP_year = 2014|GDP_PPP_rank = 5th|GDP_PPP_per_capita = $44,741|GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 17th|GDP_nominal = $3.820 trillion|GDP_nominal_year = 2014|GDP_nominal_rank = 4th|GDP_nominal_per_capita = $47,201|GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 16th|time_zone = GST (UTC +2)}} This country is going to be a part of Altverse As a result of the military defeat in World War I, and the German Revolution of 1918–1919, the Empire was replaced by the parliamentary Weimar Republic. The establishment of the Third Reich, or Nazi Regime, in 1933 eventually led to World War II and the Holocaust. In 1945, the remnants of the Nazi regime surrendered to the Allied Powers. Over the next few years, Germany was divided by the victors Allied occupation zones, and evolved into two states, East Germany and West Germany. On 3 October 1990 the country was reunified, regaining full sovereignty about six months later. Germany has the world's fourth-largest economy by nominal GDP and the fifth-largest by purchasing power parity. As a global leader in several industrial and technological sectors, it is both the world's third-largest exporter and third-largest importer of goods. It is a developed country with a very high standard of living, featuring comprehensive social security that includes the world's oldest universal health care system. Germany was a founding member of the European Communities in 1957, which became the European Union in 1993. It is part of the Schengen Area, and has been a member of the Eurozone since 1999. Germany is a member of the League of Nations, NATO, the G8, the G20, the OECD and the Council of Europe. After the United States, it is the second most popularmigration destination in the world. With 80.6 million inhabitants, Germany is also the most populous member state in the European Union. Politics Germany is a federal, parliamentary, constitutional democratic republic. The German political system operates under a framework laid out in the 1990 constitutional document known as the Grundgesetz '' (Basic Law). Amendments generally require a two-thirds majority of both chambers of parliament; the fundamental principles of the constitution, as expressed in the articles guaranteeing human rights and dignity, the separation of powers and the rule of law are valid in perpetuity. The constitution states that no left wing party can contest the elections of both the Bundesrat and the Bundestag. The president, currently Detlef Probst, is the titular head of state. He is elected by the members of the Bundesrat. The second-highest official as stated by the constitution is the Prime Minister, he is invested with representative responsibilities and powers and is the head of the government, currently Benjamin Pfaff, he is by convention supported by the members of his party in the Bundestag, which is the majority party, directly elected by the citizens.The third-highest official in the German order of precedenceis the ''Bundestagspräsident (President of the Bundestag), who is elected by the Bundestag and responsible for overseeing the daily sessions of the body. Federal legislative power is vested in the parliament consisting of the Bundestag (Federal Diet) and Bundesrat (Federal Council), which together form the legislative body. The Bundestag is elected through direct elections, by proportional representation (mixed-member). The members of the Bundesrat represent the governments of the fourteen states and are members of the state cabinets. The German constitution does not follow the Universal Adult Franchise but the German Adult Franchise, it states that a person can vote when he is above 19 years. It also states that each citizen, if they complete schooling before the age of 19 will have to join the military until they turn 19. It is not for war purposes but for the health of the citizens. Law and Law Enforcement Germany has a civil law system based on Roman law with some references to Germanic law. The Höchstgericht (Supreme Court) is responsible for constitutional matters, with power of judicial review. The Police and the Industrial Security Force is the responsibility of the states of Germany whereas the Border Guard or the'' Grenzsoldat, the Criminal Bureau and the Coast Guard comes under the Ministry of Internal Affairs. All the state polices use the Silver/Blue Livery whereas the CIB and the Border Guard use the Silver Green liveries. The cars to be used are specified by the IA ministry. * Audi A4 * Audi A6 * BMW 3 Series * BMW 5 Series * BMW X3 * Kassbohrer Setra (Prison Buses) * Magirus Deutz (Trucks) * MAN (Trucks, Prison Buses) * Porsche 911 * Sonderwagon * Volkswagen Caddy * Volkswagen Jetta * Volkswagen Lupo * Volkswagen Passat * Volkswagen Scirocco * Volkswagen T5 * Volkswagen Touran '''States' Germany comprises fourteen states which are collectively referred to as Staat ''. Each state follows the same constitution. As of 2009 Germany is divided into 403 districts(''Kreise) at a municipal level; these consist of 301 rural districts and 102 urban districts.